


Tainted Love

by Pharaisia



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Communication, Escape, Multi, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaisia/pseuds/Pharaisia
Summary: David needs some alone time.
Relationships: Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos/Janine "Fox" Xanatos
Kudos: 2





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for God-knows-how-long and just had to write it.  
> It was inspired by the song "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell and by Paintedrecs' fanfictions.

David Xanatos slammed the door of his private office so hard that probably half of the Eyrie Building's employees heard it and were now wondering why their CEO, usually calm and collected, was in such a bad mood.

Since his relationship with Owen had started, things became much more complicated, to a point where he couldn't even have a normal conversation with his wife without quarreling.

  
It's not like Fox hadn't accepted this love triangle of sorts, but sometimes she felt put aside and she couldn't stand that.  
Owen, on the contrary, wouldn't talk about this... about them. The blond preferred to simply remain silent instead of voicing his opinions, probably because he feared that David would've ended their relationship in a heartbeat if he did.

So David now had TWO people to reassure at the same time, along with a demanding newborn son.  
Father, husband, lover and CEO to the biggest company of the entire state.

Too many people required his attention.

Too much stress to handle.

He needed to get out of there.

**_Sometimes I feel I've got to_ **   
**_Run away, I've got to_ **

He marched into the master bedroom and opened his personal wardrobe, he started searching among the different expensive suites, shoes and jackets to finally find what he was looking for.

**_Get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me_ **

Xanatos smirked as he slowly observed his old motorcycle outfit:  
Black leather boots, dark jeans and a black and red leather jacket.  
He hadn't been using these clothes since 1985, when he would ride his bike quite regularly.

_**The love we share** _   
_**Seems to go nowhere** _   
_**And I've lost my light** _   
_**For I toss and turn,** _   
_**I can't sleep at night** _

Fox loved riding with him around New York, much to her father's disappointment and grudge (he claimed that motorcycles were dangerous mechanical traps).  
David sighed as he remembered the shrieks of laughter that she made whenever he bent around corners at illegal high speed.  
It made them feel free.  
With another sigh, the man undressed and changed into the outfit.

_**Once I ran to you** _   
_**Now I'll run from you** _   
_**This tainted love you've given** _   
_**I give you all a boy could give you** _   
_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _

The underground garage was deserted and silent. David sifted through the various vehicles the family had at their disposal before his gaze would fall on his old friend.  
It was a Kawasaki GPZ900R, one of the fastest motorcycles around in the 80's; it could reach speeds of 151 mph and it had an unbelievably powerful engine.  
He grinned like a child at Christmas when he bought it...it was love at first sight.  
Love at first sight...come to think of it, he never believed in that nonsense or love in general.

But he had to eat his words when he met Fox and Owen.  
David shook his head.

  
No, no thinking about them right now.   
It was just him and his bike tonight.

_**Now I know I've got to** _   
_**Run away, I've got to** _   
_**Get away, you don't really want any more from me** _   
_**To make things right** _   
_**You need someone to hold you tight** _   
_**And you think love is to pray** _   
_**But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way** _

He turned on the engine and the loud rumble that came out like a lion's roar made him shiver.  
He put on the black helmet and sat on the saddle.

  
Time to go.

_**Once I ran to you** _   
_**Now I'll run from you** _   
_**This tainted love you've given** _   
_**I give you all a boy could give you** _   
_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _

Into the night he went, blurred visions of New York lights all around him, unable to sort out the details of a restless city that stubbornly refused to sleep, to be at peace.  
Just like his own soul and mind.

  
He increased the speed, uncaring, unwilling to slow down.

  
Unwilling to stop and think.

  
Think about seductive red lips and emerald eyes, about cerulean orbs and angelic hair, about fire and ice, about pleasure and pain.

**_Don't touch me, please!_ **   
**_I cannot stand the way you tease_ **   
**_I love you though you hurt me so_ **   
**_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go!_ **

The pressure of the wind on his chest couldn't brush off the sensation of their hands on his skin, making him feel powerful, helpless, armored, naked.  
They gave him peace, they gave him hell, but he would never give up to this mess of a tainted love they had together.

_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Touch me, baby, tainted love** _   
_**Touch me, baby, tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _   
_**Tainted love** _

* * *

It was late at night or very early in the morning when he came back home.  
He parked the bike in the garage and went back to his bedroom with his full gear still on, and when he entered he found Owen and Fox standing.

They seemed relieved to see him, not angry that he left the building without a word.

David took off his helmet and looked back at them.

"We need to talk... about us. All of us."  
Fox murmured, holding Owen's hand and smiling softly. The blond blushed slightly and nodded.

David smiled back.  
About time.


End file.
